


The Prince and the Pauper

by hestia_of_maidenvale



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Aric has violet glitter eyes that Japeth swoons over, Aric literally brings a knife to a gun fight, Double wedding!, Fanfiction, M/M, Song: I Am a Girl Like You (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), This is your childhood, Two twins separated at birth... chaos ensues, Unlike the author I’m not afraid to make Jaric canon, Vaguely based on the Barbie movie The Princess and the Pauper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia_of_maidenvale/pseuds/hestia_of_maidenvale
Summary: Rhian turned to look at the other boy, then squealed with disbelief when he realized that their faces were identical. Japeth realized this too, but his face remained emotionless. He wasn't fond of the whole feelings thing, other than feelings of anger or vengeance. The two stared at each other. Rhian whispered,"I'm just like you."I hope you’re feeling nolgastic because this is based on everyone’s favorite Barbie movie! It’s actually not that similar but Japeth is a seamster so at least there’s that
Relationships: Aric/Japeth (The School for Good and Evil), Kei & Rhian (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Prince and the Pauper

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, there was a king and a queen. They ruled the beautiful kingdom of Foxwood, and for the most part, were benevolent and fair to their subjects. They had an 87% approval rate among the peasantry. 

One fine day, the royal couple had two twin baby boys. For many, this would be great news. Not only one but TWO heirs to the throne? It's like getting 2 in one shampoo and conditioner! Well, that's what the queen thought, who was overjoyed. Meanwhile, the king worried immensely.

You see, King Rafal (that's his name!) was a twin himself. When he was a teen boy, his father passed away suddenly, not considerate enough to name an heir or anything. This led to a bloody and violent civil war between the nobles, each supporting either Rafal or his brother. In the end, Rafal won. So the king didn't want this sort of conflict to befall his children. So his solution was to eliminate one of them. Naturally.

Now don't think so dark! He did not plan to murder one or anything like that. Only... trade him away. In the middle of the night, Rafal stood over the royal crib. The babies were identical except for their eyes. One with green eyes, the hue of a bright lizard, the other with blue orbs the color of icy Gatorade. The king knew he would have trouble picking which one to give away, so he came prepared with a single daisy flower. "Blue, green, blue, green, blue, green, blue... Oh. it's blue." whispered Rafal as he plucked petals from the flower. He swiftly picked up the blue-eyed baby and whisked it away to be traded to a poor peasant couple. He had some amount of sympathy for the poor thing and knew the peasants would raise him the best they could.  
As the years went by, they never found the blue-orbed baby. The king never spoke a word about what he did. Not even to the queen, who was heartbroken about the loss of a back-up prince. But extensive search parties were nothing more than a waste of money. The kingdom was left with one single heir, just as Rafal intended. 

17 years later, prince Rhian awoke to the smell of bacon. He sat up in his silk bed, surrounded by servants holding plates of breakfast. The young prince sighed. "Oh hi. I told you guys I can get my food myself! I should be able to get my own breakfast." He pouted as the servants looked to one another in confusion. They did only what they were ordered to do!  
Rhian got up out of bed and walked past the servants, not even sparing a glance at them. He only stole a single piece of bacon from a plate, because who can resist bacon? "I really hate being royalty," sighed Rhian. He really did hate it. 

Meanwhile, nearby to the palace, a young peasant boy woke up. Well, allegedly a peasant boy. His name was Japeth. He sighed, but not at all because people were trying to give him breakfast in bed! In fact, he just sighed because he really hated sewing. Which was a shame because he was an indentured servant for Madame Gremlaine, the owner of the only clothes shop on that side of town. Long ago when he was a toddler, his pauper parents passed away, leaving poor Japeth with a ridiculously high amount of debt to the madame. So he predicted that as long as he lived, Japeth would have to sew stupid clothes for stupid people. 

The two boys continued to live their lives, unaware of each other's presence. Unaware that they were brothers. That's right. Twin brothers. Omg, the drama. But don't worry dear reader, they will find out soon enough.

So let's resume with our prince. Rhian went out to the grassy pavilion to practice fencing. His favorite thing in the world was fencing, but he absolutely hated his trainer who taught him. The trainer's name was Aric. He was a brutal and cruel boy, a little bit older than Rhian. He loved to fence, but he was best at knife throwing. Aric had spiky black hair and violent eyes. Oh oops, I meant violet. He was the type that edgy emo girls swooned over for some odd reason. Rhian hated him though. Especially now.  
"Aric, if you stab me you'll be executed!" exclaimed Rhian.  
"Do you think I fear death, you little weasel?" questioned Aric.  
Rhain feared Aric, that was for sure.  
The violet-eyed boy pressed the tip of his sword to Rhian's nose, making his face look squishy and comical. "You need to always be alert. You never know when an enemy... lurks..." Aric surveyed the bushes for the said lurking enemy. "Your own flesh and blood could impale you with your own sword if you're not careful!"  
Rhian thought this warning was oddly specific and kind of creepy. He just wanted to go home.  
"Now, get up. Let's try again. Try not to be such a failure."

In Madame Gremlaine's workshop, Japeth hissed. He was working on a particularly complicated dress and hated every minute of it. "I swear to Ajubaju that if I have to redo the stitches ONE MORE TIME!" exclaimed Japeth out loud. Kei, who was his good-natured coworker, laughed.  
Japeth, who saw no humor in this situation, waved his sewing needle at the boy's face threateningly. He laughed again. Japeth decided right then and there that this boy needed to die. Yes, if you are wondering, he and Aric were made for each other. Just a tad bit crazy and a whole lot murderous.  
"Kei. I hate you. I'm leaving." With that, the hot-tempered boy sprang up from his chair and ran outside. Kei, still silent and now very confused, shrugged. He was used to the odd boy's antics. That just meant double the work again. *sigh*

The prince, Rhain, had finally escaped from Aric and his traumatizing "lessons." He decided to take his carriage and go stop at a bar or something. Usually, he would eat dinner with his parents, the only time they would interact in any way. But tonight was a special dinner party between their kingdom and the neighboring Camelot. Naturally, Rhian was excluded from such an event. He was known for making a scene, such as the time he foolishly insulted the mayor of Gavaldon for his unethical "burn the witches" campaign, which mostly targeted women with power. He was right to call the mayor out on it, but he also promptly ended the alliance between Foxwood and Gavaldon. A good decision to Rhian at least.

Anyways, Rhian arrived at a small, dingy tavern. The perfect place for Rhian, for he despised the decadence that constantly surrounded him. At the same exact moment, a particularly annoyed seamster entered the tavern. Now, this is where it gets interesting. Or I would hope at least. 

The two sat side by side at the bar, each ordering alcohol that they were surely not supposed to be able to order, at least not legally. The drinking age here was 20, but that is rather useless background information I suppose. Anyways. They both ordered the same drink. And drank it at the same time, tilting their head back and gulping loudly. Rhian turned to look at the other boy, then squealed with disbelief when he realized that their faces were identical. Japeth realized this too, but his face remained emotionless. He wasn't fond of the whole feelings thing, other than feelings of anger or vengeance. The two stared at each other. Rhian whispered,  
"I'm just like you."  
"You lie," said Japeth. The seamster scoffed. He then began, "judging from the minuscule stitching on your coat, you must be nobility. Your whole suit is a rather complicated pattern. Well, not for me. It would be easy, a breeze even. But that kind of velvet is very fine. I've only ever seen high-ranking and royalty wear anything that expensive. Why you aren't the prince, are you? His cold face almost showed a hint of a jesting smile.  
Rhian laughed. "You won't believe me. But I am. I would give anything to not be though, I hate it."  
Japeth gasped inside but showed no emotion to the young prince.  
"The rumors about the prince being an idiot must be true. Only a foolish prince would tell a stranger of his noble birth. After all, that's how they get kidnapped or assassinated. Anyways, being a prince sounds better than my job. I'd give anything to be a prince, you're just an ungrateful spoiled brat."  
Rhian was offended but then realized something very quickly. A way to make them both happy.  
"I'm just like you,"  
(not this again muttered Japeth.)  
"You're just like me. There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere that dreams come true, yes I am a girl like you!"  
"You're speaking nonsense!" Exclaimed Japeth. "Why would you ever give up your life of luxury?"  
But Rhian continued. "You'd never think that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day! Sure as the sky is blue! Yes, I am a boy like you!!"  
Japeth sighed. "At least you got the pronouns right. Now listen. I'm willing to make a trade. Let's switch lives. It couldn't possibly go wrong, we look identical! Well except for our eyes, but no one will notice those."  
Rhian grinned. "Oh but only for a day!"  
"Ok, only for a day." Said Japeth. But if we're being honest, the deceitful seamster didn't mean it.

The next day, the two boys woke up in opposite places. Both had explained to the other pretty much all they needed to know, such as where they lived and their daily schedules. Rhian told Japeth about his daily schedule in great detail, wanting to make sure they didn't get caught. Japeth chose not to tell him vital information, hoping that the prince would suffer. So the two went their separate ways.  
Japeth woke up surrounded by servants holding silver platters of food. The servants viewed the boy warily, expecting the usual sass. Instead, Japeth stared at them confused.  
"Is that for me?" The servants nodded, and Japeth motioned them to move the plates forward. He enjoyed a great breakfast feast, leaving the poor servants speechless at the unusual behavior. He then waved them away. Japeth, upon opening the door to the closet, gasped out loud. He knew that a prince's wardrobe was practically required to be magnificent, but this was a dream! Japeth ran his hand over the intricate embroidery, admiring each set of pants and a shirt. He was a total nerd for that kind of thing. The imposter prince felt tears of joy roll down his face, then started ugly-crying when he realized that the suit he held in his arms was one he made! Japeth remembered making that one, cursing over it more than usual that day. But the pain was worth it because it was a beautiful mosaic of blue and gold. He would wear that one.  
After getting dressed and waiting for a while for his puffy eyes to clear up, Japeth finally went outside to the pavilion. Rhian had told him with obvious disdain about the horrid fencing instructor with murderous tendencies. Japeth wasn't scared though. It took a bully to beat a bully. He approached the field, and upon seeing the raven-haired trainer, the seamster swooned like an edgy emo child.   
"You foolish prince. Fainting is a sign of weakness!" Shouted Aric. But Japeth felt dizzy. What was this feeling? Was it hate... Or something else entirely? Aric aggressively pushed back his hair, spiked like an angry porcupine. His face was twisted into a wicked sneer. With horror, Japeth thought to himself, a rather handsome sneer. 

Aric meanwhile sensed a change. The prince was different. Not only did he have different eyes, but he also had a different manner about him.  
"You aren't the prince, are you? If you think you can get away with this..."  
Japeth composed himself. "You are a clever boy. I am not the prince, but I appear to look like him. We agreed... to switch places." Japeth bit his lip seductively.  
Aric liked this guy. Much more than the real prince. He wasn't such a useless pushover. And he was kind of cute too.  
"If you're going to play the part of the prince, you need to at least fight like one." 

Rhian sobbed, out of sadness. All his life things had been handed to him on a literal silver platter. Or gold on special occasions, maybe ruby or diamond. But he had been rudely awakened by an angry lady who claimed he was "late for work." What did that even mean?

This lady, apparently named "Madame Gremlaine," wore a large purple turban and an even larger purple dress. She had an unpleasant habit of shouting everything. Rhian did not like her. But it still beat getting bacon shoved in your face every morning. Rhian stumbled down the stairs into the sewing workshop and approached a kind-looking young boy his age.  
"Hey, Japeth. Where were you last night? You know I don't like it when I come home late." Rhian was confused, wondering who Japeth was. Then he remembered that he was pretending to be that person. Ohh this would be harder than he thought. Rhian went over to the boy and whispered in his ear,  
"Hey this is going to sound weird but I'm actually the prince so if you could like teach me to sew I'll give you a ton of money. It's just for a day so don't worry."  
Kei was surprised. But this boy was obviously not his fellow seamster, since Japeth was not capable of kindness towards anyone. Kei, concerningly naive, just decided to roll with it. He did worry that such a volatile person was now the prince of his kingdom, but as long as they switched back it would be okay? Plus the prospect of money was always appealing.  
Lady Gremlaine gave the boys one last shout to get to work, then left to go run some errands. Rhian and Kei got along quickly, both easy-going and talkative. Rhian was not very good at sewing, even after a lot of practice. But Kei appreciated that he did not storm off and disappear for the whole day. So that was nice. They spent the whole day making a coat for some empress. Well, Kei did the sewing, Rhian made some tea and told him stories about the castle. By the end of the day, Rhian realized he was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. A new friend! He was so happy. All he had ever wanted was someone to care about him, which he had never gotten from either of his work-oriented parents. But finally, he had someone who wanted to listen about the time he tried to eat a diamond-encrusted clock! #bestdayever  
Both boys were happy with their experiences. Rhian a new friend, and Japeth made his own new "friend" as well.

A day passed, which Rhian did not mind. He liked the life of a seamster and wanted another day. But more days passed, and the boy wondered when he and Japeth would switch back. He waited, and waited, and waited. Kei worried. He knew what Japeth was capable of if he remained in the palace, and urged Rhian to make the switch.  
"Kei, you mean so much to me! I would give up a million thrones to sew a pair of gloves with you."  
Kei was flattered but knew they had to put their relationship aside for the sake of the kingdom.  
"Rhian, I know. But Japeth is dangerous. You don't know what he's capable of. I once saw him fix our rat infestation problem with a single brick. You must go back. This isn't the end, just the prevention of a much larger end of perhaps all of civilization."  
Rhian sighed, but he agreed. He also knew that they couldn't waltz right in. At least not while another prince sat in the palace. The guards took security very seriously, and would probably just murder him or something with any hint of suspicion.

The solution to their problem came about with the news of a terrible tragedy.  
A month after the "switch" was supposed to take place, Rhian ran into the workshop with a tear-stained face. When asked by Kei about what made him so upset, Rhian responded with a heart-breaking sob.  
"My parents- They're dead!"  
He cried as Kei comforted him. The kingdom had just received the tragic news that the king and queen of Foxwood had died from food poisoning. The prince had escaped the same fate due to his peanut allergy since he was not able to eat the oh-so-evil fried rice made with peanut oil, which was blamed for the royal couple's death. But Kei silently wondered if the prince's survival was due to more than just pure luck.

Rhian knew now more than ever that it was time to switch places with Japeth. It wasn't a game anymore. And if Kei was right about Japeth, then they needed to get him off the throne before he had time to even sit on it!

The next day, the two took a carriage to the palace. They were able to get in, claiming they were designers for the prince's funeral clothes. Madame Gremlaine's shop was well known, and the royal family often bought clothes from them. So all Kei had to do was wave a badge, and they got in. They were brought to the throne room, and Rhian gasped when he saw his double.  
"Japeth! And... Aric!?"  
Japeth looked very regal in a black suit made of shiny fabric. It was sleek, and the suit reminded Rhian of a slithery eel. And to his horror and surprise, Aric was sprawled across Japeth's lap with an evil smirk across his face. He held onto his arm very possessively as well.  
"Honestly I am not even surprised that you two got along." Said Rhian. "Now it's time to switch places. The king and queen are gone and it's time for me to take my rightful place." Then Rhian added in a small voice, "even if I don't want it."  
But Japeth only looked at his nails, laughing evilly.  
"That's where you're wrong. I made no such promise. I was holding crossed fingers behind my back so it does not count. And I'm a better king than you. I am more assertive, while you whine all day about breakfast in bed! I am the true prince, not you. Now begone."  
Rhian was really annoyed. He wasn't going anywhere. Not today.  
Japeth realized this. He hissed angrily, and Aric patted his arm soothingly.  
"You know what, I'm done being a generous person. I'll tell you the truth."  
Aric excitedly interjected, "You honestly think it was food poisoning that got the king and queen?"  
Both Kei and Rhian made surprised noises.  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Asked Kei. But he knew. He suspected foul play the moment he heard of their deaths.  
"This was all my plan," said the prince in his shiny eel suit. "I want power. I want to rule. And they stood in my way."  
"You killed them! You evil snake, how dare you!"  
Aric laughed, still lounging across the throne. His purple eyes gleamed like glitter. "No. I did."  
Japeth got up from the throne, sliding towards Rhian in a devious manner. "And it was a shame since they were my real parents too."  
"What... do you mean? You aren't- you couldn't possibly be the lost twin!"  
"Oh, you naive child... Rhian of course I am! Why else would we look exactly the same? If I was a more chivalrous person I would duel for the throne. But I'm not. Aric, take them to the dungeon. You too know too much, and it will do me good to kill you sooner rather than later."  
With that, the two were hauled off into the depths of the castle. Rhian had never been there before. He was always afraid of the dark, and the dungeon was as dark as it gets in the castle. 

Kei and Rhian were hopeless. And utterly confused too. Japeth had no sense of love for his newfound brother, which really hurt Rhian's feelings. Plus his parents were dead, which was not fun news. And murdered! By that little creep. He should have known that Aric would turn against them someday. He figured that the trainer was only joking when he would always say that he wasn't afraid to commit treason.  
The two hopelessly sat in the dark cell, not sure what to say. Rhian was sorry that he had gotten Kei into this mess. He tried to say so, but Kei wouldn't listen. He instead said he was responsible since he let Japeth out of his sight for too long. Unsupervised children often stir up a lot of trouble. But the silence was broken by the scuffling of paws.  
"Ew rats." Said both of them in unison. But when Rhian heard the jingling of a small bell, his face lit up. In the darkness, he inspected three rats with bells tied around their necks.  
"Omg! It's the royal vermin!" exclaimed Rhian. "They belong to the princess of Bloodbrook!"  
He noticed a small sliver of paper and held it up to the least shadowy part of the stone cell to try and read it. 

"Dear Rhian. I hope this letter finds you, wherever you are. I stopped by for a visit last week and quickly realized that the prince who roams the royal halls is certainly not you. I don't know who he is, but he's bad news. I assume he's keeping you in a dungeon somewhere, and I know the rats will find you. They are good for that. Please tell me if you are okay, and I will help in any way I can.  
-Your friend

Rhian smiled, while Kei questioned what the letter was about.  
"It's my friend. We're saved!"  
He scribbled on the back of the paper, using a rock. It was barely legible. It said, 

Help. Need help. Send army?"

"That's awfully vague." Noticed Kei.  
"Yeah, I know. But the rock broke." Rhian stared at the broken rock sadly. "Off you go little rats. Save us!"

If nothing else, the princess was swift. Within two days, Japeth was visited by the princess.  
A very regal figure entered the throne room, wearing a gown made of red and white velvet. The figure had a delicate tiara nestled on his ash-blonde hair. His ears were elfish and pointy like one of Aric's knives. The Princess walked in gracefully, surrounded by smartly-dressed soldiers.  
"Ah, if it isn't Princess Vex of Bloodbrook. I wasn't aware I had business to discuss with you." He eyed Vex's large gown with disdain, but also secret admiration.  
"I shouldn't have to, you imposter." Said Vex. "I know you are holding the real king captive. And am feeling generous today. If you agree to quit the act and stop causing me a headache, I just might exile you close to home."  
Japeth hissed at him. "I will never. And I doubt you handful of guards will stand against my cold-blooded killer." Aric hissed as well. He was the killer.  
"Fine then. Guards. Attack this "king."  
The four guards stationed around the Princess faced their swords toward Japeth. Then suddenly, the large portrait of some ancient queen moved a smidge. Then it lifted off the wall entirely! Dozens of guards came out from behind the hole in the wall, masterfully hidden but in plain sight the whole time. Finally, the painting was put back on the wall, as a whole room of deadly and armed guards glared at the imposter king.  
"Bring it, weaklings," said Aric. He put his hands on his hips sassily.

I'll spare you the details. Let's just say that Aric didn't last long. He took out 2 guards, which was impressive to Vex due to his small stature. But he was overcome by the soldiers. Did this boy really think he could do that much damage with his little knife? I guess so. 

The imposter couple was led out in chains, hissing the whole time. Meanwhile, Vex found Rhian and Kei in the bottom of the dungeon. Once they were back in the light, Rhian gave Vex a big hug.  
"Thank you so much Vex!"  
The Princess blushed.  
"Oh, Rhian. You know we're buddies. I would do anything for a true friend."  
But Rhian laughed. "No really dude. If I am being honest, I'm not cut out to be a prince or king or anything like that. If you want you could like just rule for me I would really appreciate it."  
Vex agreed since Rhian seemed to really not want to rule anymore. And he wanted to expand Bloodbrook's borders anyway, this was a much less imperialistic and bloodless way to do so. It was a win-win. Plus Rhian and Kei seemed to look at each other differently now.  
"Rhian, don't tell me! You're dating now right?"  
The two blushed and said yes.  
"I knew it. True love... So sweet." 

All was right with the kingdom. Madame Gremlaine was executed for being too bossy, so Kei became the new owner of her shop. He and Rhian worked there side by side. Vex was a good ruler, with the economy prospering like never before in both Bloodbrook and Foxwood. Japeth and Aric were banished forever, to live in a little island cottage in the middle of the Savage Sea. But they were allowed to come back briefly for one very special occasion. A double wedding!  
The palace was extra sparkly, with four grooms and one very pretty flower Princess. Yeah, Vex was the flower girl/boy. On that day, Aric and Japeth, Kei and Rhian, were united. It was beautiful. Well except for the part when Aric almost stabbed Rhian in the head, or when Japeth threw a cupcake on Kei's suit, staining it with bright raspberry frosting. But it was all good. And of course, once the wedding was over, Aric and Japeth were sent off to their little island, never to be seen by another human again. Praise Ajubaju. 

-The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Rhian is not very similar to his book character. In the book he is so focused on becoming the king, but in here he gives his power away so easily. Why is that? Cuz I’m lazy idk


End file.
